It's Raining Blood
by HahvocTheHatter
Summary: Tobias Malikyte is a new transfer student at Daisuke's high school and turning heads. His personality resembles that of the infamous Dark but Tobias hides many secrets including his alter ego..Updated!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DNAngel. Though everyone wishes they could own a show of their own. I own Tobias and other characters that are in this story that I have made up of my own accord.

_**Alter ego thoughts.**_

_Regular thoughts._

* * *

Chapter One: Arcane High

"Finally! A new place, a new school! Can't wait." A teen boy of sixteen exclaimed merrily as he walked down the cobblestone streets of his new town. He was a very attractive young man. His hair was spiky with a thick, long bang falling over his left eye; his hair was such a deep green it was almost black. He was toned, slimly muscular with a lithe form. He wore clothes that fit or were a bit loose but nothing seriously baggy. His eyes were his most stunning feature: beautiful, pale amethyst. The teen was also quite tall.

**_We will have much fun here._**

A quiet, cheery, feminine voice spoke from inside his mind. He smiled lightly as he adjusted his spiked collar. He wore chains and spikes, but he didn't have a label for himself. He had his style and if people labelled him it was fine.

"Yeah. Maybe Mom will let up a little. Atleast we don't have to see him again and it's better that he has let up on his drinking too." The teen replied, wandering around aimlessly. His father drank a lot and used to beat him bloody once a week until three years ago when he was kicked out. He had almost died in a car accident and realized how much he was hurting his son. He had started going to A.A meetings and therapy. Even with the court order, his father would show up to smack him around, but he wouldn't be the only one with bruises.

**_Yes. He can't get to you with me here. Our home life has improved greatly._**

"Why do you always talk so formally when you aren't released? It's weird." He made a face as he looked into the water of the huge, white fountain.

**_Sorry,_** She replied sheepishly. **_It's habit to speak kindly to you Bias. You are kin to me._**

"Yeah? You're like a sister to me too. You going thieving tonight? Mom might be writing the haiku tonight. She says the Evil Eye Medallion has resurfaced as well as Phantom Dark..."

There was a long pause. She did not reply.

"Are you gonna hunt him and find out who his new host is?" The boy was very interested as he sat down, looking over the horizon. The sky was alight with the rays of the sun. His alter ego took a long time in answering him.

**_I believe so. It's been over a hunred years since I last heard of Phantom Dark._**

"Have you two ever met?"

**_No. But I've heard much about him._**

"Oh? Like what?"

**_Suddenly so interested in my personal life, Bias? _**She laughed childishly.

"Hmph!" He stuck out his tongue to the air as he sat there pouting. She always played these games to be stubborn. He knew she had had a rough life when she had been first born into this world with her own body. He still thought it was weird how he had been born into such a weird family. Every only child born into the family was blessed by her and became her host shortly after, around age ten. He felt arms embrace him though none could see them. The two sat there in silence as the sun finally set. It was beautiful.

* * *

"Tobias! Time to get out of bed, dear! You'll be late if you don't!" His mother called from the stairwell, trying to wake her son up out of his deep slumber. His mother, Kala, was a beautiful, smart woman. She had long blonde hair and dazzling sea-green eyes. She was a model but also enjoyed fine art and literature. She particulary enjoyed ancient myths and legends. She was also working on a painting of her own. 

"Toby! Come on!" She yelled once more, banging pots around. Malik, his father, was living in an apartment on the other end of the country. Tobias was grateful to be living with his mother who had helped him through the abuse.

"Five more...minutes..." he grumbled groggily, snuggling into his warm blankets. He shrieked as cold liquid poured over his head, causing him to leap out of bed. "Dammit, Mom!" He yelled as he towel-dried his dark-green locks. He stood in his black boxers, his two tattoos showing. He had a tiger eye surrounded by a ring of barbed wire and thorns, a sword going through it at an angle horizontally over his heart. he also had a tattoo around his right bicep. It was a red, spiked, dragon tail that encircled his arm with a fierce dragon floating above its tail, wings extended and jaws wide open in a threatening snarl. He heard laughter drift through his conscious.

"Oh, shut up!" He yelled at the laughing from his alter ego. His mother giggled knowing who he was yelling at.

**_Sorry, Bias. Couldn't help it._** The voice teased gently.

"You piss me off sometimes.." Tobias snapped, crossing his arms over his lean yet muscular chest. "Thanks for waking me, Mom."

"Welcome, dear. Now get ready!" She left the room, closing the door behind her. He just rolled his eyes and got ready for school, throwing on a white wife-beater, a grey unbuttoned button-down shirt, his spiked bracelets and collar. He chose some loose black, faded-out jeans and put on a crooked belt to top it off. He lastly put on his black and red steel-toed boots. Standing before the mirror, he fixed his hair and ran downstairs to get breakfast, grabbing his keys and Avenged Sevenfold chain wallet (Incredible band!) from the hutch, searching for his green iPod.

His mother handed it to him and some toast as well. He kissed her cheek as she sipped her tea before heading out the door to his car. He munched on his toast hastily as he hopped into his ice-blue and black flamed Jeep Wrangler, Disturbed blasting through the speakers as he pulled out of the driveway towards his new school.

**_Don't cause trouble, Bias. That's my job. Now, I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me unless there is an absolute emergency...or you set the chem lab on fire in which case I want to watch._**

"I know." He said with a light grin as he stepped into the huge building. His other school had been relatively the same size. This place was much cleaner though. He didn't see any students so he was obviously late. Cool.

"Troublesome already," he mused to himself as he located the office. The principal seemed bored and engaged in small talk, giving him his schedule before dismissing him. Tobias looked around before heading to his first class, history. It would be interesting. He opened the door without knocking and just looked around, many girls started oggling him and he just shrugged. The only women he needed in his life were his alter ego and his mother, but he was gay to be perfectly honest. But he wouldn't tell them that. The teacher caught his attention.

"And who might you be?" he asked, studying the young man who had entered his classroom. The new student of course.

"Tobias. Tobias Malikyte, the new student and bad boy extraordinaire at your service." The teen bowed a bit, causing laughter to ensue from the other students. As he straightened he noticed spiky, red hair. He saw the teen boy attached to the hait and smiled mentally. He was definitely a looker, though shy indeed.

_He's got my attention,_ he thought.

**_Careful, Bias._** The voice.

"Mhm.." He responded aloud, not paying any attention to the teacher.

"I'm Mr. Okari. Have a seat by Daisuke. Daisuke!" Said boy raised his hand nervously. The red haired kid.

_Purrfect,_ Tobias mentally purred as he sat beside the nervous yet cheerful boy. His eyes wandered the length of Daisuke's form. Daisuke was doing the same but more discreetly, a light blush on his cheeks as he shook his head. He was trying to focus on the lesson.

_Focus on the lesson, Daisuke! You can't let some...hot..guy distract you. Besides..he could be a real ass anyways, _He thought, mentally berating himself. Still, something was odd about him, besides his eyes. He seemed like he knew who he was and didn't care what everyone else thought. That reminded him of Dark and he had to smile. It was kind of ironic.The bell rang so suddenly that he dropped his books on the floor, scattering papers. He frantically picked them up until he realized he was being helped by none other than Tobias, the new student.

"Here ya go. I drop shit all the time so don't worry about it." The dark-haired teen said cheerfully as he handed a book to the flustered red-haired boy.

"Th-thanks." He stuttered out, blushing slightly. Tobias smiled at him, his blush, as he stood to go get other papers further away. First period and he was already causing trouble. Lucky him.

He handed them to Daisuke as he spoke, "I have to go to english and be late so see ya." He turned to go but was stoppped by Daisuke's voice.

"I have english too, so... we should go together." His blush increased.

"Sure, why not?" The pair headed out, talking about music, books, and places to hang out. They entered english class late. The teacher was furious.

"Why are you late and who are you?" She said, staring at Tobias. He grinned.

"New student. Tobias Malikyte. Daisuke here was showing her around and we got side-tracked. It was my fault, really."

The teacher seemed baffled as to what to say. There were the sounds of sighs from the girls in the classroom.

"What's the matter, Teach? Are you givin' me detention or what? You're delaying class." Tobias spoke again. The teacher's face turned bright red.

"Get to your damn seat! And don't utter a word!" She snapped.

Tobias just shrugged and Daisuke looked like he had seen a ghost. The dark-haired teen nudged him and they went to they 'damn' seats. Class continued as normal and the day continued on slowly, for Tobias anyways. Tobias and Daisuke had four classes together, two before lunch and two after it. The red-haired teen seemed quite fond of the new kid and of course, Tobias had no complaints.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home," called Daisuke cheerfully. His mother and grandfather greeted him.

"So, Dai, what happened at school today?" His mother, Emiko, asked.

"We got a new student. His name's Tobias. Tobias Malikyte." He smiled at the way that name rolled off his tongue. A light pink blush found its way onto his cheeks.

"Oh, seems like Daisuke has a crush on the new student." His grandfather said, chuckling after.

"Gr-grandpa! I do not!" Daisuke said in his defense, but it was no use.

"Really, Dai? You like this boy?" Emiko asked, interested. They were both comfortable with his sexuality.

"Um...well..." He didn't know how to answer her. Grandpa provided a distraction.

"I found an interesting article today." Grandpa paused a moment, making sure he had their attention. "The Evil Eye medallion was stolen last night...by the Eclipse Shadow Thief."

His mother gasped. "In this city! Are you sure?"

"Positive." The old man replied.

Dark's voice chimed in loudly in Daisuke's mind, making him flinch.

**_That bastard!_**

_You know him, Dark? _The red-head asked his counterpart.

**_Know him? Heard of him, but no, I don't know him. That's because he is a she. But that's all I really know besides that she's my rival in thievery._** He growled in anger.

_Did you just growl?_

**_Course not. _**Dark answered smartly. **_Send out the warning letter. What piece of fine art am I stealing tonight?_**

As if in answer to Dark, Grandpa spoke up. "The next piece of art is the Silver Tear in the museum. It arrived there yesterday. Dark's rival will certainly be there."

"R-really?" Daisuke asked. _I'll get to meet Dark's rival?_

"Yes." Grandpa nodded his head.

"We sent out the warning letter for midnight. Don't be late." Emiko said with a smile.

"Yes, Mom." As Daisuke headed to his room he heard Dark's voice.

**_Finally! I'm going to confront the infamous Shadow Thief..._**

_What's her name? _Daisuke asked.

**_Cloud._**

**_

* * *

_**

End of chapter one! Wasn't that interesting? It was for me. Please review! It is welcomed and appreciated. Hope you liked it! Chapter two up in a jiffy!


	2. Cloud

I do not own D.N.Angel. I sometimes wish I did though...but I don't. Anyways. I own everyone else who isn't apart of the show. haha.

**_Alter thoughts_**

_Normal thoughts_

* * *

Chapter Two: Cloud

"Woo! Man! That boy was hot, a bit shy, but definitely on my list. I think I like him..." Tobias confessed enthusiastically as he looked through his clothes. He was thankful he and Cloud were about the same size, she being a bit slimmer.

**_Tobias actually 'like' someone? Call the newspapers! We've got a real story here. Oh, and did you find out anything on the whereabouts of Dark's tamer?_**

"Nah, nothing. But there is this blue-haired kid. A technology prodigy much like you except you're not creepy and you're a real eye-catcher,"he purred before continuing on. "But he gives me this weird vibe whenever I pass him. It's different from what I feel around Daisuke, but he carries some sinister energy about him. I think he's a tamer."

She laughed a bit, smiling. He felt an invisible hand ruffle his hair cutely. He laughed as well. He could see a translucent form of her sitting on the dresser top, swinging her legs slightly. She smiled at him. He smiled back as he continued to look through the clothes for her usual outfit. Her outfit usually included a pair of loose-fitting jeans or cargos of either black or dark-grey with a form-fitting top. He pulled out a pair of cargos that were grey and faded into black at the bottom. He tossed them unceremoniously onto the bed and opened two more drawers. He took out two belts that when clipped together formed an 'X'. He stared into his shirt drawer with a confused look. What kind of shirt did she want?

Since he didn't know, he decided to ask her. "What shirt do you want?"

Cloud thought a moment, her finger on her lip. She was indecisive on that one. **_Dunno, you pick._**

"Alrighty. Shouldn't be too hard," he replied, shuffling through the clothing in the drawer. His efforts were soon rewarded.

"Ha! Here we are!" He held up a leather, zip-up, t-shirt that buckled at her throat once. It also had a matching headband in soft fabric that went with it.

Cloud smiled at her host as he placed the whole outfit on the bed for her. He felt her arms hug him from behind as she let her fingers run through his soft hair. He smiled lightly and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. She could be a very affectionate person when she felt like it. But the pair couldn't truly feel each other's touch because she could only produce a sort of illusion-type version of herself. To Tobias, her touches were like a warm breeze. They held comfort and no expectations of him. He also knew she wanted to be able to hold him like a sibling. She hated that she wouldn't hold him tightly when he was in pain or was sad. It killed her sometimes.

**_What time is it?_** She asked gently, sitting on the bed. Tobias looked at his watch.

"Time for me to switch to you." It was eleven o'clock. The teen boy put a vision of a lunar eclipse in his mind's eye as he thought of his love. Daisuke's face suddenlt popped into his head and caught him off guard. Swiftly, his body changed to that of his other half, Cloud.

Cloud stood where her host had before she had taken over. Cloud was an inch shorter than him and slimmer. She also had a chest so his shirts were sometimes too snug for comfort. She had smooth alabaster skin, beautiful sapphire eyes mixed with the shimmer of silver. Around her pupils was a sunburst circlet of silver that made her eyes brighter and more exotic. Her hair was a bluish-white and very short, the back spiked up naturally. (She has a similiar hairstyle to Sasuke from Naruto but her bangs and hair color are different, and the back is straight instead of to the side.) She had a good physique, a bit muscular and very nimble.

She stretched, popping her spine and cracking her neck. It felt good to be free. She stripped herself of Tobias's clothes and slipped into the clothes he had laid out for her. She clicked on the belts and went downstairs to be greeted by Kala.

"Cloud! You better go, dear. It's going to be midnight soon." Cloud nodded with a small smile as the older woman helped put on her headband.

"Right. I'll be back before you know it, Ms. Malikyte."

Kala shook her head. "You can call me Kala, you know?"

"Yes!" Cloud said cheerfully, smiling. She soon disappeared out the door. She leapt from building to building, running at an incredible pace. She would be at her destination soon.

The night air was warm as the half moon rose to its zenith when the hour struck midnight. A whole squadron of police stood about and around the museum grounds. Search lights blasted through the gathering clouds that obscurred the pitch-black sky. They were waiting for the Phantom Thief. Cloud wasn't on their watch because she hadn't felt like sending a warning letter like her rival, so she slipped right passed them as she blended into the crowd. She could have used her power to turn invisible, but what fun would that have been? Once she was on the other side of the building, she pressed her back against the cold wall. She slipped into the building unseen, well almost. The Phantom Thief had spotted her with curiousity, sitting atop the roof adjacent to the museum.

_What's that girl doing?_ He thought as he soon found his own way into the establishment. He didn't know she was his infamous rival.

Cloud slipped by guard after guard, going unnoticed as she used her nimbleness and stealth to her advantage, not using her 'stealth mode' as Tobias called it. Slipping behind a column in the display room, she caught her breath. The Silver Tear was in a glass case in the center of the dimly-lit room. The tear was shaped like one with a silvery liquid in its core. The tear was an inch wide and two inches tall. It possessed a curse that needed to be sealed. She was about to step forward when she felt a presence in the room. She looked around, careful not to be seen. A blue-haired boy stood by a column, his back pressed against it as he seemed to be waiting for someone. Probably Dark.

Tobias's voice called to her.

**_That's Satoshi! He's the commander of the police._**

_Really now? He's kinda cute, but I don't find him to my tastes. He is a bit strange for such a young boy. Yes, he is a bit 'creepy' as you so casually use._ She tilted her head a bit, shrugging.

**_Told ya._**

Cloud sensed another presence enter the room, the energy making her shiver with excitement. It felt incredible. Having no time to think on it and calming her racing eart, she crept over to the glass case, keeping out of sight. She was almost to it with just one more column to pass before she would be able to reach it when a voice spoke to Satoshi.

"Nice welcoming party. You brought all these cops just for me, Mr. Police Commander?" The second presence.

Satoshi smiled just barely and adjusted his glasses. "Nice of you to join me...Dark."

Cloud froze. Dark was here! She had to get out now with the tear. She carefully looked over the glass case making sure there weren't any traps set as she carefully pulled it off and placed it on the ground. The glass shattered as it set off an unseen trap. Cloud grabbed the tear as a piece of the ceiling came down upon the spot where she had been standing. She had jumped out of the way, landing a few feet away from the wreckage. The other two now knew someone was there. She turned to them, relaxing her body as she stared at them, thin-lipped.

Dark turned to her, his purple-hair moving with him. He gave an angry, startled look. "What!"

Satoshi whipped around to see Cloud pocketing the tear.

"How did she get in here!" He sneered, setting off another trap that she easily slipped by.

The Eclipse Shadow Thief winked mockingly at the startled boys as she took a step forward. Dark's heart thumped. He wasn't sure of who she might of been, but he seemed like he might of met her in another life. She tucked her hands into her pockets as she watched them with mocking sapphire eyes.

Satoshi glared at her. "Who the hell are you!"

"Someone who just stole the Silver Tear. But isn't it in your culture that you should introduce yourself before you ask for someone else's name?" Sarcasm and mocking filled her voice as she just smiled with enjoyment at his plight.

Dark's anger increased and he ran at her, pulling out a feather. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled. She barely dodged the attack, a burst of energy hitting the wall. She stood, catching her breath and ran out of the display room, being persued by the Phantom Thief. Satoshi had been knocked unconscious from the blast. The police had been alerted and Cloud had to dodge and turn many corners, Dark hot on her trail. The chase was quite invigorating, her adrenaline pumping.

"Get back here!" Dark called as Cloud ducked through an open doorway. He groaned inpatiently at her speed as he flew after her. A burst of cold air rushed over him as he flew into the sky, tracking her by air. She was running across the rooftops. She was unbelievably fast.

**_Dark?_**

"What Daisuke!"

**_She's headed towards the fountain!_**

"I can see that!"Dark snapped, flying faster now. She was almost at the fountain.

Cloud ran with pure delight, the large, white fountain in view. She couldn't hear the steady flap of wings above her. She stopped at the top of the fountain, it overlooking the ocean. She ran a hand through her hair as she regained her breath. She pulled out the stopper in the Silver Tear, uttering archaic words as she did. Soon a small girl with beautiful silver hair and pale blue eyes was before her, only as high as her elbows were from the ground. The little girl seemed on the verge of tears, but Cloud spoke to her gently.

"No, no, no! I'm not here to hurt you..." She started gently. "I'm here to free you. Your sorrow was calling out to me...please...let me help you."

The girl seemed reluctant, shaking badly, but stepping towards the Eclipse Shadow Thief anyways. The girl was soon in her embrace, holding onto the taller woman like she was her only lifeline. Clou gently placed her hands on the girl's head and smoothed back her hair. The girl looked up to her and her eyes held so many questions.

"You...y-you were the one who stole me? A-are you...Cloud?" Her small voice asked.

Cloud smiled. "Yup. The one and only Eclipse Shadow Thief. You are Lady Rena, are you not?"

The little girl smiled. "Yes! Oh! I have waited so long to be freed. Will you please...release my spirit? Lift the curse?"

Cloud nodded as she pulled the girl close, both closing their eyes as Cloud gently weaved beautiful, long-forgotten words around the two of them. A bright light surrounded the both of them as a pair of dark, fire-red dragon wings pulled from the taller woman's back and spread themselves out, the tips a blending yellow that could be barely seen. The Silver Tear rose above their heads and began to spin. The two looked up to it and the little girl began to be lifted into the air, little angel wings forming from the light at her back. She smiled to Cloud as she felt her heart and spirit being freed from its bonds. Looking up the column of light, Lady Rena and the dreadful Silver Tear ascended into the sky.

Dark was enthralled as he watched the whole process from the sky. The thought of the woman who had stolen the Silver Tear was irking him. She had to be the one. The infamous Eclipse Shadow Thief, Cloud. He descended to the stone of the fountain's floor and watched as the little girl and the Silver Tear vanished completely from sight, the piller of light dwindling away. As the wind slowly died, pouring rain began to fall. Cloud had this serene smile on her face as she felt renewed by the rain and the fact that Lady Rena would finally be able to move forward. She took a step forward only to see Dark standing only a few feet away. That serene smile he had seen before was instantly wiped clean.

**_Dark Mousy..._** Tobias's voice whispered as he looked through her eyes.

"Indeed..." She replied, prepared for any attack.

"'Indeed' what?" Dark asked, a small grin on his face. Daisuke seemed a bit worried.

"Nothing that concerns you, Dark Mousy. There is no more tear left for you to steal so you might as well go home."

"Really now? I saw that when you set her free with your power. Quite a gift you got there." He took a step forward and she held her ground. What was he getting at? He allowed With to change back into the cute little rabbit that he was and held him in his arms. With made a little noise as he turned to see Cloud. His face brightened and he leapt out of his master's arms and into those of a surprised Cloud.

She blinked a moment as he cuddled her before she recognized the little critter. "With! It's been centuries! You are Dark Mousy'sfamiliar? I had no idea.."

"Kyou!" He replied. Dark was twitching at his familiar's attitude towards his rival.

"With! Get your ass back here! She's my rival dammit!" With reluctantly went over back over to his master.

Cloud laughed slightly at the little rabbit's antics as the rain poured down, completely soaking all of them. "With is a gentle soul. Always hungry for strawberries." She smiled as she tilted her head, making Dark actually blush a little.

He turned his gaze to the ground as he asked her a question. "So...you're Cloud? I actually never thought I would meet you. Strange how we steal for the same reasons."

She nodded a bit as she hugged herself, shivering in the cold down-pour. "Yes. I've heard plenty about you over the centuries. Quite a playboy as my host might say." She had almost said 'Tobias' but that would have been very, very bad.

Dark looked up. "Oh? And who might be your host?"

"Why should I tell you? Why don't you tell me the name of yours?" She countered.

"Because. I would only tell if he wanted me to. Besides.." He took another couple steps foward, coming face to face with his rival. Her foreheadreached to his chin as she looked up at him, but he wasn't 'looking down on her' as some would say. They saw each other as equals, worthy opponents. He placed his hands on her bare upper-arms. She shivered under his touch, but held his gaze.

He whispered to her. "How could I trust you with such precious knowledge?"

She smirked pleasantly. "Do I look like a betrayer?"

"No...but you look...beautiful when its raining..." She blushed at his words, completely shocked and he took the opportunity to lean down and place his lips against hers. Her lips were like fire while his was a more soothing ice. Those words had startled her so she didn't know how to react, but at his gentle coazing, she gave in.

It felt like the world had been reborn into a beautiful silence and they were the first to walk upon the newly reincarnated ground.

Just the two of them where there were no curses, no hells...just the two of them existing as they had before they had become thieves.

* * *

Hope you review and liked this chapter! Third will be up soon! Bye bye!


	3. Everything is darker in the Rain

I do not own D.N.Angel. Though, if I did, things would be different. Evil smirk. Anyways, I hope you guys like this. I know some of you have been waiting a wicked long time for me to update, so withou further distraction, here is the third chapter of It's Raining Blood.

**Chapter Three**

As the kiss seemed to intensify, Cloud was pushed into a panic. She could feel it, unbidden, her body willing itself to change over into Tobias. Unintentionally, she shoved Dark back, her small hands putting pressure against his chest, wanting to linger but could not. Astonished and caught off-guard, Dark took several steps back to regain his balance. She was much stronger than she looked. As he glanced at her, her face and eyes, he noted the change in her iris. They were fiery, almost orange in the darkness that surrounded them, bright and a bottomless void. It took away his breath. No woman had ever taken his breath away except for…He shook his head. He didn't want to think about her.

"Cloud..?" His surprise was evident in his voice. Cloud looked to him as though it didn't register as her name. "Cloud?" He asked again.

"I must go…" She answered hurriedly, backing up and shaking her head. The rain flew away from her snow-grey locks like falling stars. Dark focused on her expression, the tension in her shoulders, her quivering hands. It seemed like she was trying to hold something back. But what was it? He took a step forward, and she took another step back. It was like a dance that continued on like this for a whole minute.

"Cloud!" Dark snapped, grasping her attention enough to have her eyes shoot to his. The color was fading out of them. There was no longer this orangey glow, but the dark sapphire that twinkled. But was there fright in those eyes just now? The look was wiped away to be replaced by hard resolve.

"I must go," she repeated, more determined. She set her shoulders, her trembling ceasing. She could hear the whispered thoughts of Tobias in her head, but they seemed so distant now. She couldn't focus on him if she wished to survive the way home.

He noticed this sudden change in her, like crystal ice had wrapped around her figure much like her hair clung to her face. She was cold and as immobile as the frozen mountain peaks, so different from the blaze that she was only moments ago. She was basically like…

"A lunar eclipse…" he whispered, so low that not even she could hear. Distant and cold, without any feeling at all. It seemed to suit her so perfectly as he stared into her dark orbs that screamed at him and yet drew him in. That look clutched his throat much like her kiss had stolen his breath. What was this urgency and ruthlessness that clung to her still form? Suddenly remembering himself, he gave her a sharpened look that did not make her flinch. It made her eyes grow more intense, almost like provoking a beast…

"Why?" he asked bluntly, a softened sneer in his tone.

She blinked a moment, not having expected that. But she put on her mask and let it slide swiftly into place. A smirk coated her pale pink lips, practically bloodless in the cold of the night. Her stance loosened, more confident, like she had been when she had first appeared before him. She tipped her head a little, like she was thinking of something cunning and deadly. But her answer was not.

"Why not?" Her eyes twinkled with gentle mischief.

He frowned and it gave him a child's face. Cloud would have smiled if she wasn't so determined to flee. She couldn't allow herself to be drawn into that purple gaze. They were rivals, enemies at most. They couldn't be any thing other than that. Never. She could not allow them to get any closer than this. Her hands slid into her soaked pockets, streams of rain water etching down her already soaked back. Thunder and a hiss of lightning stoked the skies into vibrant blue before fading into blackness. Neither of them moved.

In an instant, Dark was before Cloud, his arm about her waist, his other hand tapered to the back of her head. She did not flinch, she did not gasp, she simply stared. His eyes searched hers for something, anything, an emotion other than this determination to be free from him. He felt power swelling up inside her that was dying to be let out, but she hammered it back down without so much as a breath. This creature in his grasp was so different from him, he gleaned, but also much alike. And yet, they would not break the silence with words. They stared and did not move. It seemed like eternity until Cloud was no longer in his grip.

He had been holding her, firmly, not allowing her to be released, but she had managed to slip free of him. But how? She had been there one minute and the next she was standing behind him. Her question from earlier filled his head. She had been mocking him. Practically begging him to try and hold her still. She was not the Eclipse Shadow Thief for kicks. He would remember later that evening the soft glow of her eyes as she slipped away from him, using his own shadow against him. But it came at a price.

She was panting, trying to steady her breathing as she stared at the broad planes of Dark's back through his leather top. She hated using that power more than any thing. It took a toll on her, draining her of her strength and breath. Her hands hurt and her fingertips felt numb, like she had been clutching ice bricks for hours. It was the draw-back of using her accursed gift. Her lungs were burning, not enough air for her to suck in. It seemed surreal, like it couldn't be with this man that she would use this ability. But she had because she had panicked. And now he was turning to face her. She braced herself for whatever was to come. Yelling, swears, accusations-

"Why? Why do you continue to fight me?" He asked with a sudden curiosity. He had no idea why she did what she did, why they had to be rivals, only that for a millennia, they had been. Why not try to change things? Though, even as he thought it, it seemed almost absurd. It had been set into stone and into their blood that they were meant to be rivals forever. It was just how fate worked. And it always worked against him.

He expected an answer, set his jaw. But nothing came from those once burning lips, only a choked sigh as she shook her head. There was such emotion and torment in those beautiful eyes that it was hard to gauge what was going on in her head. Dark could feel Daisuke's concern, could feel it envelope him like a blanket of suffocation. With, whom he had forgotten, made little noises and constantly looked up at his master for answers to silent questions.

_We can never be together in any time, in any shape or form, and you would reject me with everything you have_, she almost said. Tobias whispered a warning. It was getting too late to linger. She glanced up, just barely seeing the moon and felt her heart stutter painfully. But she would not show weakness. She could not. They were hunters. They were thieves. They were merciless. They were not weak. Fighting against trembling and losing her resolve, she spoke with an icy edge.

"I fight because I am suppose to, Phantom Dark. You should remember your role. We are enemies, plain and simple. And that is how it always will…be." She turned and fled into the night, a silvery blur amongst the black of the night. And Dark was left alone to ponder and frown. Women were much more complicated than he thought they should be. Especially that snap dragon, slip of a woman.

He did not give chase, but his eyes did until there was no trace of her. He sighed so loudly and heavily, it shook his whole body. He rolled his eyes as Daisuke spoke.

_**Well, that went well.**_

_Shut up, Daisuke._

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this. It took me awhile to figure out what they should do, but I thought it would make things a little more interesting since I hate it when female characters fall head-over-heels for guys they first meet. I would rather have the guys work at it along with the girls. Any who, reviews would be appreciated. 


End file.
